


Heart wants what it wants

by CuckooTrooke



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" 18 hours in a plane? It <i>sucks</i>. Bad. </p>
<p>At the end of it your back hurts, your legs hurt and your freaking ass hurts. </p>
<p>Things you do for your friends. Sauli snorted. Yeah, sure. <i>Friends</i>. With exceptionally pleasant benefits. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart wants what it wants

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I wanted to give you guys a super angsty fic or a hot fuck fic. I ended up with fluff, hand-job and only a little bit of angst. 
> 
> I just needed to satisfy my need to write a freaking hand-job.

Sauli doesn't know anyone who would love long-ass flights. You can sit 5 hours on one without totally losing your mind. Even 10 hours is fine _if_ you _don't_ have to fly back in just a few days. But 18 hours in a plane? It _sucks_. Bad. 

At the end of it your back hurts, your legs hurt and your freaking ass hurts. 

Things you do for your friends. Sauli snorted. Yeah, sure. _Friends_. With exceptionally pleasant benefits. 

It only got better. The heavy rain and wind was _just_ what Sauli wanted from his short vacation. His poor umbrella. It wasn't funny, it really wasn't funny at all. But someone apparently disagrees. 

"I'm so sorry" Adam said after he had caught his breath again, "I'm not laughing at you, I swear" 

Sauli was grinning already. Adam's laughter is probably the most mood-lightening sound one could ever hear and it's just so damn contagious. Once he laughs so hard he hiccups, it's pretty sure he won't stop anytime soon. 

And when he laughs on his stomach, it sounds even brighter. And funnier. Especially if his face is pressed against a pillow like he's embarrassed to laugh out loud and he tries to muffle the sound. 

It's not like Adam gets to laugh so much so often these days. Being on the road is rough and he's not going to lie about it. 

"Sure, you aren't. Be happy that I have recovered from it by now. I took a hot shower and relaxed a few hours before you texted me that you're free now. So your laughing doesn't really bother me anymore, laugh all you want at me" Sauli informed and lift his chin up to show his pride. And the fact that he was joking about the bothering thing, Adam's laughter could never bother him.

... Well, in most cases.

"At least you made it" Adam smiled and rolled on his back. Ah, it felt good to laugh with Sauli. Even if it was partly _at_ Sauli, it still felt good. It's not like Sauli would get mad at him, he knows he means no harm. 

His life is always a bit crazy while on the road. Seeing Sauli every now and then during his travelling helps not only to keep his feet on the ground but also his mental health. Then there's one place where no one asks him anything work related or anything at all that's more than he is able to give. And that's Sauli's embrace. 

"Juat barely" Sauli added. Adam chuckled, staring at the ceiling of the hotel room and he squeaked when Sauli threw a small pillow he had taken from the bed, at him. 

"Don't start this with me" Adam warned and the threw the same pillow back at Sauli only to get it thrown right back, "Hey! I'm precious, Brian and Roger will not like you if you break me when we still have shows left. It could hit my _eye_ "

Sauli chuckled, watching as Adam tossed it aside. He scooted off the chair and sat on the bed where Adam was lying on.

"I could make it up" he said and tapped Adam's thigh near his knee, and just left his hand resting there then. 

"Oh, really? How would you do that?" Adam asked, the skin underneath Sauli's hand and the fabric of his jeans suddenly tingling. 

"How about a noticable rise in their precious frontman's mood?" Sauli asked and lay down, nosing the side of Adam's neck, "And a beautiful glow, caused by something wonderful, that lasts for the next few days?"

Adam closed his eyes, turning his head to give Sauli more room and more skin to nuzzle and breath against. His stubble felt harsh on the sensitive skin of his neck, causing all the nerve endings come alive and send signals down to his crotch, "T-that could work..." 

"Yeah?" Sauli murmured, turning Adam's head by the chin and locked their lips. As Adam's lips were sliding over Sauli's, his body automatically turned more on his side, and he moved closer to Sauli, like a magnet was pulling him towards the warmth and the comfort of his familiar body. 

Sauli curled his hand on the back of Adam's neck and deepened their kiss. Adam hummed approvingly, managing to roll his body between Sauli's legs.

Adam pulled away from the kiss in just a few seconds before he'd be unable to talk in a way that'd make any sense,

"Just so you know, this wasn't the only reason I-"

"I know" Sauli reassured, bringing his palms on the sides of Adam's face, "I know"

"Yeah" Adam murmured and pressed their foreheads together. Sauli felt Adam's warm breath breeze against his wet lips and it felt so intoxicating.

"I've missed you..." Sauli whispered, tracing Adam's lower lip with a fingertip. He has missed Adam's laughter, his jokes, his voice, his lips, his body... Fuck. He has missed everything. Even the way Adam looks at him right now. 

Adam stilled Sauli's hand, 

"I've missed you too. And not just,,, _This_ " He said, bucking his hips to maybe make it clearer what he meant by 'this'. Sauli smiled, wrapping his arms around Adam's body, 

"I know" 

Adam finally pressed their lips back together. Sauli had some stubble and it scratched his chin, but he's not the one to complain since he's not any better in that sense. Hopefully they won't have any rash later. 

Sauli ran his hands down Adam's back and slid them under the fabric of his shirt. Only to feel another layer of clothing, probably a singlet. Adam giggled in the kiss when Sauli made a frustrated sound. 

Sauli pushed his hands underneath the top too. He pressed his blunt finger nails against the warm skin and moved his hands back up. 

Adam moaned quietly, grinding his hardening cock against Sauli's. He lowered his mouth on Sauli's neck and kissed over the butterfly tattoos. 

Sauli bent his head and gently scratched Adam's back while slid his hands lower to cup his ass. He squeezed and kneaded both cheeks while Adam sucked on his neck. 

He returned his hands on Adam's back, groaning as the fabric of the shirts kept getting in the way of his hands, "Fuck, can you just,, Fuck"

Adam chuckled, breath brushing the damp skin he had sucked, making Sauli shiver. He wanted to throw in some sassy comment of how he will indeed fuck but not yet. But he decided not to, he just let Sauli to try and pull his shirt over his head. 

It wasn't that easy in the position they were in and they both laughed when the sweater got stuck somewhere around Adam's shoulders. But with a little effort, Sauli managed to pull it off.

Then he wrapped his arms around Adam and flipped them over. If he doesn't get his hand in Adam's pants in the matter of seconds, he's gonna lose his damn mind. At least almost. 

He bent down and pushed the hem of Adam's white top up. He ran his tongue from Adam's waistband towards his chest, going over Adam's belly button and abs. He was always loved Adam's body, every freckle and every soft part which Adam always hated quite a bit. Adam is more fit now, and while it pleases Sauli's eye, he loves the confidence it has given Adam way more. 

Sauli kissed both of Adam's nipples. Then he made an impatient sound and tugged Adam's shirt. Adam chuckled, lifting his body off the bed and Sauli pushed the top over his head.

Sauli sat up between Adam's legs and pulled his own shirt off as well. Adam was chewing on his lip. Sauli seems to get more and more toned and muscular every time they see each other. Those abs and those damn biceps..

Sauli unbuckled Adam's belt, popped the button of his pants open and pulled down the zipper. The sound of zipper going down sounded surprisingly loud now, echoing almost. 

"Okay..." Adam panted, obviously approving whatever Sauli was up to. Sauli tugged his pants lower, Adam helped by raising his hips off the bed. 

Then he raised his legs and Sauli pulled the pants all the way down to his ankles, and off completely. 

"You look gorgeous. I never get tired of seeing you naked like this" Sauli sighed. He admired the sight, almost making Adam blush under his stare. 

Sauli scooted down from the bed and went for his suitcase. He got the lube and a condom and tossed them on the bed to wait.

He stood at the end of the bed and pushed down his sweats, his cock springing free. Then he crawled on top of Adam and pressed his lips against Adam's ear,

"Let me be good for you, please? You need it" He whispered and kissed Adam's earlobe. Adam shivered at the way Sauli's breath tickled his ear, and muttered something that sounded like 'Okay'. 

Sauli pulled away and sat between Adam's knees. He grabbed the lube and spurted some on his hand, then wrapped his hand around Adam's cock. He stroked the shaft just to get the lube everywhere and the slide of his hand slick.

Every since Adam hissed in discomfort when Sauli accidentally tried to jerk him off without any lube, Sauli has remembered to use plenty of it. 

Adam closed his eyes and allowed himself to be the center of such attention. Besides, Sauli gives the best hand-jobs. He always wanted to learn what works personally for Adam and he always remembered the things Adam told and showed him. It wasn't always so easy to communicate with words but they figured it all out some other way. 

Sauli used his free hand to caress Adam's stomach, trace fingers along his happy-trail and finally stroke his hand over his pubic hair. Adam usually keeps them neatly trimmed but in the fuss of travelling he had skipped the trimming few times. 

After Adam had grown fully hard in his hand, Sauli let go and let his dick fall against Adam's stomach. Sauli pressed his palm flat against the underside of Adam's cock, and slowly stroked up and down. 

Adam shuddered, his hands falling to his sides and he briefly squeezed the sheets into his fists.

Sauli smiled. He switched his palm to just two fingers and ran them up and down on Adam's cock, before he pressed them against the spot underneath the head, and gently rubbed. He knows Adam loves it.

It always makes Adam's hips buck and his cock twitch. But it's also a spot that Adam can't bear to be stimulated too much at the same time. 

So Sauli slid his fingers off that spot and kept stroking the underside of his dick. He moved his palm a little faster now as well. Adam let out dreamy breaths and brought his other hand to his chest, and plaid with his nipple. 

Sauli wrapped his fingers around Adam again. He had his fist upside down and he slowly started moving his hand up, twisting as he went. 

Adam moaned quietly, clutching the sheets and pinched his nipple. Sauli let his hand glide over the tip, then he started moving his hand back down. At the base he turned his hand upside down again and repeated the upstroke, twisting, glide and downstroke. 

He speeded up the pace of his hand. 

"Oh my..." Adam panted, tossing his head, "That feels so good..."

"Yeah? So I remembered" Sauli said and cupped Adam's balls in his hand. He did nothing but held them because he was afraid he'd lose the coordination of his hand if he tried something more. 

Pre-cum was starting to ooze from the tip and Sauli started jacking Adam with the usual up and down movement, no glides or twists. While doing that he pressed his fingers against Adam's perineum and rubbed. 

Adam's hips became restless. Sauli looked up at his face and saw his mouth open and eyes blissfully closed. Beautiful. 

"Let me kiss you..." Adam pleaded, "Please"

Sauli let go of Adam's cock and settled next to him, angled his arm well and returned his hand on Adam's dick. They locked their lips and Adam sighed happily, lips eagerly sliding over Sauli's. 

Sauli jacked him slower with a loose grip but tightened at the head. He collected the leaked pre-cum to slick up the slide some more. 

Sauli stopped for a few seconds, "Do you want-"

Adam whined in protest, putting his hand over Sauli's and set up a faster pace and made him tighten the grip.

"You want to come like this?" Sauli asked, keeping up the rhythm even when Adam let go. Adam felt the burn of orgasm inside of him, his toes curling at the feel of it. 

He nodded, panting and moaning against Sauli's lips, "I'm close..."

Sauli pressed their lips together and Adam curled his body into it; The kiss and the touch that was so familiar and good. Adam managed to push Sauli on his back and straddle his legs without breaking the kiss.

He moaned as his cock pulsed, shooting powerfully on Sauli's hand and on his body. Sauli jacked him through the bliss until the last drop was out and until Adam's body jerked in protest. Sauli let his cock slip from his hand and Adam rolled on his back on the bed. 

He sighed in satisfaction. 

He opened his eyes when he felt the bed dip. Sauli was straddling his thighs and jerking himself off, aiming for Adam's abdomen. Adam's eyes were fixed on Sauli's face and the pleasure he could see there always manages to make him feel funny things. Emotionally as well. 

It didn't take long until Sauli groaned, cum splattering on Adam's stomach. He rolled off right after his orgasm and while Adam knew it shouldn't hurt, it still did. In a way. 

They have told themselves not to get too attached. That's why they don't always cuddle after they get off together. It feels so intimate and just reminds them what they used to have. Adam sighed, closing his eyes eyes. Sometimes, very often actually, he wishes things could be different. 

But soon, much to his surprise, he felt Sauli clean up his abdomen and he opened his eyes.

"I think hotels should arrange box of kleenex on every night stand. It sucks to leave the bed so you can get a tissue or some shit from the _bathroom_ " Sauli said with a smile, "Especially when the person on the bed with you is so damn hot" he beamed and tossed the dirty tissues to the trash can.

Adam almost snorted. He was still deep in his thoughts. 

"You kinda ruined it for me"

Adam blinked, "Huh?"

"I promised a rise in the mood and a beautiful glow. You look even more stressed than 10 minutes ago" Sauli said, "Tell me what's up"

Adam chuckled then, sitting up. 

"Just things"

"Then stop thinking!" Sauli groaned, pulling Adam back down and maybe tickled his stomach a little. Adam laughed, "Now that sounds better"

"There's a condom wrapper stuck on my ass cheek" Adam giggled, reaching underneath him and pulled the wrapper out, tossing it on the nightstand, "We didn't even need that"

"Not tonight" Sauli murmured, "There's always tomorrow"

"Yeah" Adam agreed, snuggling close to Sauli's body, "Could I stay with you over night?"

Sauli smiled and petted Adam's hair, "Didn't expect you to ask that. We have agreed to-"

"I know. I just don't wanna be alone now, I...I just want to sleep next to you. And I get the best sleep when I'm in your arms..."

Sauli would never say no to that. Even though it hurts. 

He never imagined having Adam sleep in his arms would leave them both missing each other more than they ever did when they just had sex when they met up. 

"I often wish things were different and more simple with us..." 

"Me too" Adam sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write the fuck of next night too. But usually when I say I might, I probably won't.


End file.
